


One Last Time

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Dear Dean,   
You made it home with four days to spare. I couldn’t ask for anything better.

Love,   
Cas

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now that's the end. I enjoyed writing this series so much. You guys have no idea. Thank you all so much for your comments. Without them I'm not sure if I would have continued the series. I'm sad it ended in just two weeks. You guys are amazing. I'm not sure if I'll be writing anything soon, but if I do I'd love to hear from you all again.


End file.
